terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Talking Ginger
This wiki describes old idea content that got removed or replaced! Talking Ginger '''was the gargantuan War Mode Post-Earth Lord joke superboss and the extreme hardest boss of Terraria. He was the counterpart of Talking Tom. Like THE LORDE, He was way too hard. Even Nearly Impossible in Death Mode! Talking Ginger could be summoned at day and/or night. He appears as a fluffy fat ginger cat, But was very strong and overpowered. He was as large as Sun Lord/Moon Lord/Earth Lord. His powers were claw attacks, Foot stomps, Fur Bullet projectiles, Mouth bite and he would copy what you say. Talking Ginger's attacks were the mouth bite and claw attack. which was more overpowered. You'd have to be careful and to dodge his attacks. His attacks were more powerful. Try to be speedy. When Talking Ginger copied what you say, He started to swing his arm quickly, doing massive amounts of damage. killing the player instantly. You'd have to try to dodge his arm attack. If you used a Magic Mirror/Ice Mirror/Cell Phone/Recall Potion or go far from him, Talking Ginger would teleport and deal 9999 damage, killing the player instantly upon contact. Same as Wall of Flesh. Talking Ginger had the second most health of any boss in the game, which is 999,999,999 health points( ), only dwarfed by Dat Boi, at 1,000,000,000,000 HP. He shot Giant Furballs, which destroyed blocks and deals large damage. This boss used to be very unpredictable at times. He was insanely fast. You should've been at least half a distance or a bit far away! Talking Ginger could almost do everything. He used other bosses' and his specific attacks. Talking Ginger was very speedy, murderous and dodgy. Talking Ginger used Earth Lord Al, Sun Lord Al, Duke Moltron Al, Firelily Al, Igneothorn Al, Tillandsia Al, Moonthorn Al, Devoratrix Animus Al, Eater of Suns Al, Earth Lord Al, Dungeon Guardian Al, and RONALD MCDONALD Al. If a player died, Talking Ginger would escape. He was summoned by using Cat Copy or after the Cat Legion was finished. Talking Ginger didn't spawn naturally. Talking Ginger spawned after 20 seconds. You'd have 20 seconds to prepare before Talking Ginger spawned. Once defeated, The text message would show "Your cats will copy what you say!!!" And he dropped extreme legendary stuff. Defeating it caused a 1% chance of having the The crimruption to spawn in any biome. Notes * Talking Ginger was the third hardest gargantuan joke superboss of Terraria, Jseus leolrd the storong boeses is the strongests. * Your health and/or mana should've been at least 2000 or higher. * Your weapon should've dealt at least 3000 damage or higher. * Your armour and/or accessories should be at least 268 to 310 or higher. * Your accessory should be a Shield of the Galaxy, Legacy Ninja Gear or Death's Eve. * You should have at least 90 Ultra Healing Potions. * You should have a Life Flower. * If you're in Calamity Mod, Use Yharim's Crystal or the gargantuan Triactis Hammer of Might. Note that Talking Ginger acted bit like THE LORDE. * You should've had a Stomp shield. That would help alot. * The Life Devourer was a very good alternative against him. * The Copycat Meowmere was definitely a really good alternative against him. Only if you have beaten him. * Obtaining the Pusheen's Revenge is even better against him, again, only if you have beaten him. * If you have beaten Dat Boi and obtained The Memeinatior, fighting this boss would be significantly easier. Appearance * Talking Ginger was a furry, fat gargantuan ginger cat. * He was very docile. * He was very large as Sun Lord/Moon Lord/Creator of the universe. * Talking Ginger was very speedy. * He also appeared to be the strongest boss after Solar Dragon and Dat Boi. Abilities * Talking Ginger's speed was insane fast. * His attacks were overpowered. * He attacked the player with his claw. * He copied what you say and then instakills the player after copying. * Talking Ginger could instantly bite the player in one gulp. * Talking Ginger could instantly stomp the player with his foot. Stats * 999,999,999 ) (in all modes). * 310 defense * Insane Fast speed. * Gargantuan size. * 9999 melee damage (in all modes). * 9999 teleporting damage * 9999 stomping damage (in all modes). * 9999 biting damage. '''19998 '''biting damage in Expert mode! '''INSTAKILL Damage in Death Mode!!! * 900 claw damage * 379 projectile damage. 679 projectile damage in Expert Mode! 1279 Damage in Death Mode!!! * 100% knockback resistance. * Spawns in all biomes. * Talking Ginger and other Als. * Immune to all debuffs. * Inflicts Confused, Scared, Sun Bite, Bleeding, Horrified, Weak, Slow, Cat Venom and Ginger Scare. Webbed, Smoke screen (debuff), Blackout, Moon Bite in Expert Mode! Sand in the Eyes! in Death Mode!!! Drops * Copycat Meowmere (Only found in Expert Mode Treasure Bag) * Gingercat Staff at 100% chance * Ginger Fur Saddle at 100% chance * Talking Ginger Mask at 50% chance * Talking Ginger Trophy at 50% chance * Talking Ginger's Tail at 100% chance * Tail of The Galaxy at 15% chance * Tabbie cat boots at 10% chance * Ninja tabbie at 35% chance * Ginger cat claws at 100% chance * Ginger forge at 100% chance * Ginger Bar (500 bars) at 100% chance * Ginger Cat Armour (3 pieces dropped together) at 100% chance * Talking Ginger Treasure Bag (Expert Mode and Slaughter Mode) * Ginger Fur (300 pieces) at 100% chance * Pusheen's Revenge at 5% chance * 6000 Platinum Coins ( ) at 100% chance Summons * Ginger Kitten (minions) * Moon Lord * Earth Lord Behaviour Talking Ginger was the second extreme strongest ever hardest gargantuan joke superboss of Terraria, Even way harder in Death Mode, beating RONALD MCDONALD. Talking Ginger started off as a gingercat itself. His attacks were overpowered. Talking Ginger had his own Al, but behaved a bit like THE LORDE from Calamity Mod. He had miggity attacks like the Dungeon Guardian. Talking Ginger could summon some bosses and he was extremely fast. Talking Ginger appeared as a sitting cat. He standed up for some time. You'd have to watch out for his feet or claws or his mouth. they could instantly kill the player in seconds. When Talking Ginger's health fell down to 600,000, He stopped taking damage from any attacks. This effect disappears after 100 seconds, rendering it vulnerable again. Talking Ginger's stomping could crush up to 8 enemies, dealing 5000 crushing damage. Talking Ginger could crush the following enemies/NPCs/critters by stomping on zombies, slimes, worms, bats, pixies, skeletons, crabs, lihzahrds, sharks, critters, NPCs and bosses' minions. Talking Ginger had a 46% chance of instantly crushing King Slime. Talking Ginger's Fur Bullet projectiles can deal 379/679/1279 '''damage. Try to be speedy. Talking Ginger's minions were called Ginger Kitten. They were summoned by Talking Ginger. If you say something, Talking Ginger would copy what you say and then he would swing his arm quickly. Be careful!!! You have to have overpowered armour and accessories. You amor should be at least '''268 to 310 defence or higher. The accessories you should have is the Legacy Ninja Gear or the Shield of the Galaxy. These accessories can reduce all that damage taken from Talking Ginger just like the reduced damage taken by The Creator of the universe. When you use an Ice Mirror/Magic Mirror/Cell Phone/Recall Potion, Talking Ginger would teleport and deal 9999 damage. Same as Wall of Flesh. Talking Ginger could use Wyvern Al, Nebula Floater Al, Ocram Al, Moonthorn Al, and Duke Moltron Al if in underworld biome. Talking Ginger could summon Devoratrix Animus's limbs, Moonthorn Hooks, Tillandsia's Hooks, Igneothorn's Hooks, Firelily's Hooks, Sun Lord's hands, Moon Lord's hands and Celestial Golem's head. Talking Ginger could summon giant Ginger Furballs that could destroy blocks and hurt the player. Try to avoid those fur balls. Talking Ginger's fur balls can deal 567 damage. The fur balls had a 0.1 chance of dealing 2000 damage. Try to be speedy and steady. Your weapon should be at least 3000 or higher damage due to Talking Ginger's health. Your world should be Large or Medium, Small is okay, But this boss was OP! Talking Ginger would taunt the player with lines such as "I'm going to copy what you say!". Notes *Going too far away from it would either cause it to enrage, despawn or teleport, depending on its current Al. *Mounts were disabled while this boss was alive. *Enemies spawned by Talking Ginger, Such as Celestial Golem's head and fists, Devoratrix Animus's limbs, Firelily's tentacles, Igneothorn's tentacles, Tillandsia's tentacles, Moonthorn's tentacles or Moon Lord's hands, will persist until they were killed or Talking Ginger was killed. *If Talking Ginger used Duke Moltron, Firelily, Igneothorn, Tillandsia or Moonthorn Al, It would enter enraged mode unless the player was in the right biome. *Talking Ginger tended to get insane speedy, Unless the player was in the Purity biome or for those that were worthy to escape! *The player was inflicted with Ginger's Curse, This debuff lasted for an infinite time until Talking Ginger or the player was killed. *You should've had a Nurse NPC directly at your spawn point when Talking Ginger was near your house. Try to be quick. Trivia *Talking Ginger was the exact same cat from the Talking Ginger app but blown by a hairdryer. * He is Talking Tom's nephew. * Talking Ginger had the highest stats of any boss in the game! * Talking Ginger would not have toothpastes according to the app itself. * Talking Ginger used to teleport and instakill the player if you use Ice/Magic Mirror, Cell Phone or Recall Potion. Similar to Sun Lord and Wall of Flesh's act. * Talking Ginger was way stronger than the Solar Dragon and the Lunar Dragon! * Talking Ginger was the second boss before The Phantom. * He was originally a joke and a crossover superboss. * To see the relation: outfit7talkingfriends.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ginger.png * He was the only joke super boss to drop items when he is killed. * Talking Ginger is now confirmed removed. * The reason for removal of Talking Ginger happened because some people didn't like this boss. * However, an exclusive painting depicts this boss, which is called In Remembrance of Fur.... Credits * Credit for the article goes to Gibbons29. * Founded by Gibbons29. * Credit goes to Kandykitty for letting Gibbons29 use Kandykitty's stuff. * Made in 11/3/2018 Category:Bosses Category:War Mode Category:War Mode Bosses Category:Hostile Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Drops Category:War Mode Drops Category:Final boss Category:War Mode Monsters Category:Expert Mode bosses Category:Expert Mode Category:Joke Bosses Category:Cringe Category:Joke Article Category:Crossover